Trinket "Killie" Adowa Gutowski
"I am a great sniper of the platoon, and I know you like me Millie, and I understand you are the best Support Gunner for your boyfriend's squad," Trinket to her friend Millie for the first time when they are introduced, Private/Lance Corporal, Trinket "Killie" Adowa Gutowski, is a NCO to 1st Battalion 509th Infantry Regiment Nobel Company, she like Kappus, Millie, is said to be a nice girl and gentle, passive, indifferent, and recent happenings and sometimes states the obvious, she is hypoglycemic and loves tinsel and confetti, and like Millie a slow way of talking, she sometimes gets enrages, she has a crush on Douglas Mordecai III, Early Life Trinket Gutowski was born in Kentucky, in 1998, and was a very kind person who was nice and gentle, she also went to an unnamed Scouting Group, she later managed to enlist to the United States Army and volunteered as a Paratrooper, Service in World War III Training She also was a new girl that was placed under the command of Anton Germain at Camp Toccoa, and was the newest member to the group, Gutowski was also trained as a sniper and carried a Barrett M82A1 sniper rifle, she was possibly the best out of all the squad, and it was decided to make her a member of 1st Lieutenant Kappus's platoon, however one day she lived in the same room as the Honeybees did, and slept next to Millie's bunk, Millie and her where introduced and she and her made friends, she also became friends with Bessie, Penny and Satha, also introduced to Millie's boyfriend Kappus, Kappus was pleased that she shared a same personality as him and Millie, and this made Gutowski good friends to Kappus, She managed to complete the jump training at Fort Benning and later after the celebrations she was seen talking to Millie, also later at Camp Mackall she however was one who nearly got mocked up, but she jumped to a bush with Millie, and this made the restart of the game, again, and later however they went by train to Brooklyn Navel Shipyards New York to board the SS. Honeytanic ready to depart for Europe, One board she was introduced to new members including Dexter, Mandark, and Douglas Mordecai III, but Douglas weather "Killie" Gutowski realized it or not developed a secret crush on her, she didn't know this yet, but asked if he was ok and said "Yes I am" that he understood to her, Gutowski actually quite liked him because she knew he was very cute, England Later in Aldbourne England where the Honeybee Paratroopers started training to go to war, she also learned to defend herself with a bayonet on her sniper rifle, but also learnt all sough's of weapons, but oneday during training one of the Soldiers, she was with Kappus's platoon in two squads, Kappus also managed to lead the men to the road for the approaching platoon, Gutowski however managed to get to a hill to provide cover, also however Anton got hell from Lt Col, Whittaker who told Anton that a person named Major Guillory was on leave in London, Gutowski laughed that that with Millie to which Anton got tricked for cutting a fence, but things where wrong as Kappus was punished by Germain, Gutowski wanted to free her platoon leader from Court Marshall, but was afraid that she would be next, During Court Marshall of Kappus's latrines, she and Millie where in the vents hiding and where planning that if the guards take him to the prison cell she would attack to save her friend, but the Court said Kappus didn't know and that he was silly to not understand, Nicholas however told the court that to blame for this was Anton Germain, Gutowski and Millie soon grew dislike to Germain and they started to plan an capture of him, Kappus was realized from court and Anton was later captured and pressed into charges, Anton was transferred and Kappus was the new leader of Nobel Company, Gutowski thanked him, Upottery England Later at Upottery in England a month later, Gutowski also along with Millie and her friends Bessie, and Penny and Satha talked alone, Gutowski however indeed agreed to Millie on her questions but also says she will indeed protect hers, but also the newcomer named 2nd Lieutenant Gregg D. "Gabby" Reich he got very friendly with the girls, too friendly in Dario's opinion, however the plan they where to do was "Operation Beelzebub", they where called to a meeting but also later it was postponed because of weather conditions, then they had to watch a movie, and later the next day, Gutowski was also chosen for Kappus's team of the C130J Super Hercules Military Transport Aircraft, they chose number 10-5640 and which was group 67, Kappus and his Honeybee squad of commandos, as the Super Hercules took off into the sky, Gutowski sat next to Millie, and also holed hands to make shore that she would be safe, Operation Beelzebub Even though the airplane's refueled in either Austria and Romania en route for the rest of day and night on the way to Turkey, they reached the mainland crossing over from Istanbul across the Istanbul Bogazi towards the Middle East, however aboard Kappus's C130J Super Hercules the battle started in anti-air guns attacking several of the C130J's, and neither did Gutowski know or realize from any other of the group or such (until later confirmed) Trinket didn't know that 1st Lieutenant Vanderman and 1st Sergeant Millary and many others in Vanderman's C130J got shot down and killed everyone burning them alive onboard, Gutowski was in shock when the guns started tearing into the C130J's and she grew shock and although she began to seriously start hugging her best friend Private First Class Millie Millerson right beside her, and after Kappus jumped his C130J, one of the girls Sergeant Dakota Dobbins had no choice but to push her out of the C130J like this so it wouldn't delay others taking the jump, Gutowski however jumped from the Hercules and was declared missing as she didn't regroup with Kappus at the time, she went missing but instantly she landed towards a forest and although she was lost she did find one of the girls whom Private Coral Bandbury was found to have been caught by Dragonfly forces, Private Bandbury was instantly shot dead because them Dragonfly's refused to take Bandbury prisoner, Gutowski watched in horror as Bandbury's fate was the first thing she ever saw in the rest of the war that indeed scarred her for life, although technically Gutowski collected Coral's dogtags, she later had to go down a river it is also where she found one girl Private Connie Ives was found stuck dangling towards a stream of water and her cute was caught into the bridge on a wooden plank, Gutowski saved Ives and together with her she and Ives had to survive as long as they could, she on her journey later found Private Carlie Souz a girl whom was found stuck in a barnyard shed dangling down It, Souz however remained all the time quiet before Trinket, and Connie saved Carlie's life, Souz also joined the group and later while wondering into country they later found two more girls, Private Jean Aaronson and in particular Private Cici Wick whom had survived hiding and joined the group with Gutowski, they also later found 1st Lieutenant Jimmy Alford whom (is Chief of the Guards) Alford and several of the girls whom survived in his C130J where lucky but as a thought most didn't survive the crash, Alford, Chief Warrant Officer 5th Grade Angle A. Truelove, Master Sergeant Dara Otis, Staff Sergeant Darcy Chestnut, Sergeant Deanne Lundberg, Corporal Cyndi Pettigrew, Private First Class's Cherry Vargo, Robin Clemmons, Ester Barrows, Private's, Gwyneth Driggers, Cici Sherries, where the only ones left, they formed a team with Alford who helped them find where they had to go to, apparently however they would later find Zmit the small town the objective and now the allies have taken it, After regrouping and reunited with Kappus Dario, her friends and Millie Millerson, she also partook in the battle with Kappus's squad along with Lieutenant Reich, Master Sergeant Bessie Higgenbottom her platoon Sergeant, Sergeant Dobbins, Corporal's Penny Lefcowitz, Portia Gibbons, Gwen Wu, Crystal Zhao, Private's Millie Millerson, Satha Thomas, Ranney, Wynn, Liebgott, Petty, and others in the battle of "Death Valley" where she also helped as sniper in the trees, she was in the trees and however had her M21 sniper and used it to shoot down as many Dragonflies, she of course later assisted in the battle and fought alongside Millie in the trenches, and later she was ordered to she apparently remained with Dobbins and Marie Malarkey while apparently Malarkey did her foolish move, also she also assisted and stayed with Liebgott and Petty, to cover the team, until of course when a CO from Dog Company Amari C. Speirs took over the job to take out the cannons, the battle was successful with only several casualties, Wynn was shot in her buttock and couldn't sit down for weeks, Zhao however suffered a scratch of cuts on her back from several Grenade explosions that she survived and was still fit for battle, Rose Tyler also stepped on a landmine and was killed a casualty which was what the first thing in the war Kappus Dario would witness and scar him for life, Warrant Officer Taylor Grim was in the wrong spot wrong time and however met his demise after being shot to the head trying to deliver a message to Caroline Lipton, in Speirs squad however two of her girls where killed out of five only two died, After the battle Gutowski was however pleased to survive and be lucky and with her friend Millie Millerson together they had talks, Bessie and Penny did wish her the luck and told her Trinket did very well in the battle of "Death Valley" and she admires her for her courage, Dobbins however spoke to her and said "Gutowski from the moment I thought you where nothing then a coward but you showed us courage and you have proven your worth you do belong in the army, I most certainly thank you Trinket," Dobbins granted her wishes saying Trinket is the best fighter in Kappus's squad now her cowardness was gone and now she's a fighter without anything bothering her, after that they went in the assault on Bilecik and however later on she also with one eating in a truck and having a drink, Trinket and Millie didn't have wine to drink rather they had something better, however throughout the stay before she even went to stay in a bedroom she indeed met a friend 2nd Lieutenant Douglas E. Mordecai III which he was proud to see her still alive at last, Douglas and Trinket had a nice night and they also talked about their lives she told him the most important parts and he did tell her about his life as well, Despite lots of the 509th Airborne scattered allover Turkey, however Trinket spent many days in Bilecik, however she and Millie Millerson together started together on one occasion they where in a beauty shop which however they decided to pretend to joke and play about in the beauty shop though it was not open to business but however many civilians who lived in Bilecik who where women went to have their beauty looks thanks to Trinket and Millie they eventually earned money although the money was not bucks but instead turned out to be $500 lira earned while in their stay, together they also would tend to keep the money as they had plans, although Kappus was pleased of Millie doing her job at the Bilecik beauty shop, and earning lira but he knew if they should change the money sometime, however together Trinket and Millie, together however dressed as Belly dancers to eventually please Kappus, on this occasion Trinket pleased Douglas which happened to make him feel so happy to be with her as Douglas began to more grow a crush on Trinket, however later on throughout the days in Bilecik they also managed to some occasions hang with Kappus and Douglas together on occasions when they where not at working duties, with Kappus now in charge of Noble Company, without Vanderman who was nowhere as he was really dead, 1st Lieutenant Dario had the honor to command the unit as he was the only Senior Officer for the platoon to lead the company with skilled leadership, 1st Lieutenant Nicholas Weaver was only with Intelligence thus meaning he was not combat leader but for officers intelligence only, 1st Lieutenant Gregg, "Gabby" Reich was only the best officer handpicked to lead another company, and 1st Lieutenant William Daniel was also only able to lead a team, and 1st Lieutenant Donald MacDonald also was able to lead in the middle sections, and 1st Lieutenant Joseph Brethren only was able to lead the front of the first squad on dangerous assignments, also with many leaders of CO officers, only thus Captain Jameson Locke is the leader of Army Intelligence, and also thus other leaders like Raylan Schultz whom was Kappus's personal security is able to lead a battalion of his own but Schultz had his own doubts to serve with Kappus, Ed Shames also had experienced leadership but can get bossy but to Trinket was the best officer, Whitefield whom was African-American was also handpicked and the best as Kappus's bodyguard and servant to protect him, Jimmy Alford the Chief of the Guards, had skill, Douglas Mordecai only had a young leadership, and many others whom maybe considered best where also handpicked with only great leadership, to this Trinket and the team had to understand, also later many Noble Company soldiers started to turn up and later of course join into the team or from other company's many where lost from, Later on however when Dario, was given orders from Whittaker, and 1st Lieutenant Keeler, his personal security gave orders to Dario about leading the assault on Eskisehir itself, but that was yet to happen, when Colonel Mary Gibbons, Corporal Portia Gibbons's mother joined up the team she however had news for them that on the invasion as planned the team will have to take the town sooner then expected, the plan is to invade Eskisehir from the front not the rear, but the task will be difficult, Private Trinket Gutowski however joined with 1st Lieutenant Brethren to find a distress beacon that was being located and find any Missing in Action soldiers who didn't turn up, like any other company's Trinket and Millie secretly joined the group and however with the rest of the team to find Fox Company, when they where lost one night Brethren ordered both Corporal Jessie Hoobler, and Private Allie Blithe went to find F. Company which they did, and Kappus Dario and Nic Weaver went to find Hoobler and Blithe reporting they found F. Company, Afterwards Trinket and the rest of Noble Team took Elephants a newly designed big mobile base vehicles which arrived off the boat newly manufactured for safe protections these where designed in the USA and they are prototypes the Mark-I class, on the way to Eskisehir, Trinket and Millie found that together these new vehicles where quieter and not noisy, Kappus however spoke to Trinket after she asked him why these are perfect machines, he said to her, "These are Mark-I class Elephants these Trinket and everyone are new to the US Military and they will be the modern development of Military use as like a mobile base carries soldiers so many in numbers, also another thought like on the Halo 3 game almost like this and Halo Wars, only so far we have seven and more are to come on the way in the near future," as Kappus replied it to the entire unit another girl Private First Class Jane Tracey also asked Kappus why they are perfect for use, according to that he told Tracey, "To carry more soldiers then ever before in numbers rather then dividers and small and medium," though many soldiers thought so too it excited them even Master Sergeant Higgenbottom, When Noble Company reached Eskisehir, Kappus checked to see if it was save, he orders 1st Lieutenant Joseph Brethren with his platoon, Private's Rajner, Luz, and Gomez of first platoon to lead first wave into the town, when Brethren gave the signal to go however in the attack everyone in Brethren's squad died except for Luz the radiowomen survived, they where pinned by a RPKS-74 and couldn't go anywhere do anything so they sent decoys around the town, one squad with Reich's platoon, and several others, including Lipton's team and Staff Sergeant Torrence's teams went, Torrence with Shoemaker, and Powers, all everyone including Torrence and Shoemaker where killed except Powers who hid behind a chicken coop pinned down, which the distraction led to letting Brethren to throw a grenade into the window to kill the gunner, however in Lieutenant Reich's team, one soldier Schultz was killed, and also in the battle which led however Lipton with Gutierrez together and joined with Powers to take a warehouse, in this mission however Trinket however went alongside Millie Millerson and also Bessie's group, however as many clearings of the town took place, later Mortar Artillery fire came down onto the girls, Lipton yelled to get everyone out of streets, however as Kappus told Bessie and the team to get to a push, Bessie told Kappus to take Gutowski and Millerson with him on this decoy, as he went to cover behind a building at an ally way the mortar nearly landed at their position but exploded dust into the ally knocking Trinket, Kappus, and Millie unconscious, also in the battle several girls where wounded, Lipton, and also when Walsh and Vaughn together went to clear a building, Walsh was mortally wounded but still alive and was able to survive the explosion of the building slowly to walk to Vaughn's arms, and several others where, However as Dragonfly soldiers started to check to see if Kappus, Millie and Trinket where dead, Millie started to shoot her M249SAW at a Dragonfly Corporal and the girls, surrounded Trinket, Kappus and Millie together managed to kill many Dragonfly's and also Gutowski managed to shoot snipers on the building with her skills of her marksman ship and they together held off the battle until help arrived however as they arrived to a building Trinket and Millie held off in that building while Kappus went alone to check on others, clip after clip Trinket however threw many grenades at Dragonflies as they could, they where almost overwhelmed, and Millie also with her M249SAW aimed at the rest of the Dragonflies before help came for them, Trinket and Millie where saved after when Lance Corporal Jenkins, and Private Lillie Jiminez saved their lives came to their aid, however the battle was soon over but Dario did great leadership, although the battle cost both Rajner, Gomez, Shoemaker, Espinosa, Tracey, Castleberry, Vargo, Gilton, Valenti, Lundberg, Maccario, Tabag, Nguyen, Jung, Stumpf, Schultz, Torrence, Deemi, Malinowski, Dinkins, Garrigan, Darby, Ochs, Thomhurst, Nabors, Hamlett, Rosetti, Robin, Thom, Beckley, Thompkins, Schroder, and Monday whom where all killed, but 10 wounded, and Dario had a bullet that ricochet into his leg, thankfully "Doc" Sterns had to remove it from his leg, After the battle was over Trinket Gutowski started to however feel ashamed the battle was worsen enough for Kirshenbaum when she lost her best friend Rosetti, Gutowski felt sorry for Kirshenbaum, and several others who likely knew friends and acquaintances, Trinket, Millie rejoined with Bessie Higgenbottom's team and had to help one girl Phoebe "Fibi" Schofield after she lost her friend Castleberry in the battle, Phoebe was in tears but she was thankfully helped out by Trinket and Millie whom cheered her up, Category:Honeybee Paratroopers Category:Minor Characters Category:Friends of Millie Category:Kind Category:Kind Loving Category:Colby James